Mumm-Ra
Mumm-Ra was the main antagonist for the first two seasons of Thundercats: Beyound Power and was Nerissa's lover before being betrayed by Leo and Nerissa's brother Kirby. Appearance In his weakened corpse-like form, he is skinny and emaciated and wrapped in bandages with little to no flesh showing aside from his face, hands, and feet. He is covered in a red cloak that is still tattered and singed from his confrontation with Leo eons ago. His voice is also more raspy and high pitched in this state than in his stronger and more powerful forms. In his Ever-Living form, Mumm-Ra is several feet taller, roughly twice Lion-O's height and even more physically imposing than Panthro. His bandages are only seen in a few places on his body and his skin is charred-gray with demonic wings on his back. He wears gold armor with blue accents and bears a piece of gold armor on his chest that is emblazoned with his entwined serpent insignia. Through the power of the Tech Stone, Mumm-Ra dons the Armor of Plun-Darr which enhances his size, making him around fifteen to eighteen feet tall. The structure of this armor covers every aspect of his body so he can fly within the vaccum of space and possibly even sunlight. The design of this armor is decorated with dark aspects and the lower part is adorned with a battle skirt resembling a Mesopotamian-theme battle suit. The helmet on his head is now covered with a skull like mask that is connected with a cobra hood surrounding his neck, and the snakes on the top of his helmet now bear the appearance of cobras. In both his ever-living form and in the Armor of Plun-Darr, Mumm-Ra's voice is several times deeper and more commanding. Powers, Skills and Abilities Mumm-Ra, as the embodiment of evil, has demonstrated extremely potent dark magical power, which are at their strongest when inside the Black Pyramid. He can shapeshift into a variety of forms, control his wrappings to trap and lift others (as demonstrated with Jaga and Pumyra), and manipulate devastating energies as his primary attack. He can use other magic to achieve effects, like conjuring imprisonment spheres, probing minds, manipulating souls, telepathic influence over weak-minded creatures (even over long distances), and minor telekinesis. Mumm-Ra can also transform himself into a more vigorous form: "Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living", by reciting the famous incantation: “Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!” While in this form, Mumm-Ra possesses much greater strength and resilience, large wings capable of flight, and enhanced mystical power to battle his foes. The price of this power however, is limited endurance: once Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living has surpassed a given threshold of energy expenditure, he must revert back to his mummified form, and enter his sarcophagus to rejuvenate himself. Also, Mumm-Ra is regarded as immortal, and when defeated or "killed," he simply returns to his sarcophagus. Personality Mumm-Ra is the Thundercats' mortal enemy from the ancient past. He is shown to be as sadistic, cunning, ruthless, and callous, however, his actions are a means to achieve an ideal order in the universe, regardless of the millions of lives he ruins to achieve that goal. Despite his power-hungry, vicious, sadistic, and depraved personality, Mumm-Ra seems to have his limits on sickening acts, describing Kaynar and Addicus as being guilty of "crimes, vile even to me." He seemed to be in love with Nerissa becuse she viewed the same vision of his dommination of the universe although she planned to unite them. Despite Alex being his enemy, Mumm-Ra in a way did prove to care for him and wants him at his side, either by mind control or some other methords. This was proven, when Alex tricked Mumm-Ra and stole the Tech Stone, he got angry, but with convincing words, he let Alex go. Weapons *The Sword of Plun-Darr *The Gauntlet of Plun-Darr Family *Nerissa (Lover/Wife) *Alex (Son) Voice Actor Robin Atkin Downes. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Complete Monster Category:Shapeshifters